Nothing but the Truth
by Chazzio
Summary: A little story about Jemima, Electra, who in this story is her stepsister, and Macavity. The chapters alternate between Jemima and Electra. Electra doesn't get written about alot, from my view, so I'm giving her the spotlight.


Nothing but the Truth

Prologue

It was true, or maybe it wasn't. Some of them believe the rumors. Others don't.

I suppose I could say the truth, but the thing is; would you believe me?

I guess I'll start with the basics, my name is Jemima.

Yeah, I bet you're confused.

Jemima, the little angle, so innocent, but listen to me, I really didn't do it.

They bring on the rumors about because they're probably jealous.

I don't know why though, I'm just as normal as Etcetera!

So I guess I'll start. This is how it happened.

"Jemima, it's me Victoria, we're going to play hide and seek with some of the toms. Do you want to play?"

I blinked out of my sleep; there standing around me was Etcetera, Victoria, Electra, and Rumpleteazer.

_I guess Rumpleteazer is being a kitten today! _I thought happily,

"OK sure. Teazer, where's Mungojerrie?"

"He's waiting out side to play with the other toms!"

"Interesting, let's go!" Etcetera jumped out of my den, followed by the group,

"I don't think any of the toms can wait!"

Out in the junkyard, there was Pouncival, Tumblebrutus, Plato, Mistofflees, and Mungojerrie.

Jellylorum and Jennyanydots were sitting together, as always, knitting and talking.

"Be careful today kittens," said Jellylorum, "Some one said Macavity was somewhere around the outsides of the junkyard so don't stray too much today."

"OK Jelly." We replied, in which Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer responded,

"Oh come on, we'll take care of 'em!"

We started playing, at first; Victoria was IT so naturally she started counting.

I ran.

First I thought of behind the car, TSE 1, but Electra ran for it.

I then hid under the tire because I just couldn't think.

"3…2…1 Ready or not here I come!"

I saw Vicky's white fur from where I was hiding and crouched lower.

At the sound of a giggle and a "Shh" you knew Rumpleteazer and Mungojerrie where found.

Then Plato was found.

After that I felt a hand over my mouth.

I turned around and saw,

"Pounci, you scared me, I thought you where Macavity-"

"It was going to be Macavity if I hadn't come."

"What?" I looked like I really just smelled something nasty.

"We have to tell Jelly and Jenny."

We stood up, Pouncival and I and started to call Jenny's and Jelly's name when Victoria came and stated the obvious,

"I found you two love bir-uh cats."

"Jenny, Jelly!"

We ran with Vicky was following us with a confused look on her face.

Etcetera stood up, "It's over already?"

"Jellylorum, we-or Pouncival saw Macavity!"

"What? Jenny, did you hear that? Demeter, come here, tell Munkustrap that Macavity was seen. Quickly dear!"

Demeter ran over and fetched her mate, telling him and they came,

"What? Pouncival, come here please."

I looked at Victoria and scooted over to her,

"I do hope he doesn't get into trouble just be cause he saw Macavity."

Vicky told me to stop worrying and that Munkustrap, who happens to be my father, is a tom who would never abuse his right as the tribe protector.

I nodded occasionally but wasn't truly listening to her.

My father, Munkustrap, the protector of the tribe, the second in command, is now mates with Demeter, but he _was _mates with my mother, Bombalurina, before they decided they really weren't good for each other so Bombalurina went to the Rum Tum Tugger.

So I just stay with Munkustrap, my parents aren't fighting, or anything, they're just not together. But I guess that happens a lot with cats.

Pounci came back and said what he and Munkustrap, to stay closer to the center of the junkyard, we nodded.

Pouncival came up to me and Vicky and said,

"I wonder why Macavity was near you, I mean, you'd think he'd be following Electra, you know, being Demeter's kitten."

"Yeah," Etcetera, Tumblebrutus, Plato, Mungojerrie, and Rumpleteazer came up to us and I began speaking,

"Since Electra is Demeter's kitten, let's keep a close eye on her, when we play and everything. She's still talking with Da- uh Munkustrap-"

"Listen, Jemima, it's all right if you call Munkustrap 'Dad', OK?"

"Whatever. She's still talking with him so we'll just keep _e_xtra care. We don't want our friend lost like her mother."

Electra came back, but since the sky was getting darker, Rumpleteazer decided that her mother, Jennyanydots would call them home soon, so, soon enough they heard,

"Rumpleteazer! Etcetera! Pouncival!" The siblings nodded to their friends, Rumpleteazer nuzzled Mungojerrie, and Pouncival nuzzled me! While Tumblebrutus nuzzled Etcetera.

The three left and I pretty soon was tired, I said good bye and went off to my father's den with Electra, my step-sister.

During the night, I twisted and turned, thinking horrible thoughts of Macavity and if he really was looking for me or just mistook me of my step-sister. I was really beginning to worry about Electra.


End file.
